After The Christmas Party
by Tricki
Summary: Why isn't Stella home yet? And why is Mac so anxious? Has out dear Detective Taylor put his foot in it?Christmassey MSR
1. Foot In Mouth Disease

AN: Hey all! This is my first attempt at Christmas Mac/Stella so enjoy!

Thanks to Kitty for all your encouragement - you're the best 'twin sister' ever! Thanks to AliasCSINYFriendsER and Steeldust-01, you guys convinced me to post this so thanks :0)

P.S. The song is Killin' Kind by Shelby Lynne  
Anyhoo, read on and enjoy!

I didn't mean to hurt your feelings  
It was so careless of me

"Oh my God what have I done?" He asked the empty room as he paced anxiously.  
Why did he comment? Why would he say something so stupid? He knew that they were on a hair trigger since their last fight.

"God damn office Christmas parties!"

I guess I've gone and done it  
It's just a matter of time

He supposed that eventually one of them was going to piss the other off, they couldn't keep walking on eggshells. The whole basis of their relationship was that they were honest with each other.

But still, he had to be the one who stuffed up. He kept telling himself that she could have just as easily done it but in the end he wouldn't have cared if she did.

He hurt her though, he hurt her and he hated himself for it.

"It's always the people you love the most that you hurt…" She said once. She was right, as usual.

Nothin' I can do but tell you I'm sorry  
And that's the hardest part of all

He had gone through every possible scenario in his head and the only way he could fix it was to apologize sincerely.

But that, He thought to himself, is easier visualized than done.

'Cause your love's the killin' kind  
Your love's the killin' kind

If she wasn't the best friend he ever had and he wasn't so madly in love with her then there probably wouldn't be a problem: he would just explain that it was a bad joke, he didn't mean anything by it (even though he did) and that he was very sorry. He was useless at lying to her and even if he was good at it he wouldn't want to, he valued their honesty too much.

I'd rather walk on glass  
Than see teardrops in your eyes  
And I'd fall to pieces just to hold you  
The best thing in my life  
It's just luck I get to love you  
You're the one thing that's right  
You're the light in my hell's darkness

How could he hurt someone he loved so much?

Why did I have to open my big dumb stupid mouth? He thought angrily to himself.

He truly would rather die than cause her any pain. She was the best thing in his life and he couldn't stand the thought of upsetting her. He wasn't sure his life had any purpose without her. She balanced out all of the horrible things they saw each day and now he pulled a stunt like this.

Nice going, Taylor. Nice going.

'Cause your love's the killin' kind  
Your love's the killin' kind  
Oh, yeah

Cry, I just might cry now  
Die, lay down and die now  
Why, 'cause you've done it to me  
You're puttin' me under

"Why aren't you home yet?" He asked her. Part of him expected her to answer, even though he knew that she wasn't there. He began to pace faster, watching the door all the while.

"Please come home?" He begged desperately. Maybe he was being overprotective but it had been three hours since the unfortunate incident at the office Christmas party and he was worried, to say the least.

I close my eyes and I sit under the sky  
I love you and all it's pleasure  
Baby, it feels so right  
My arms won't be any use at all  
If I can't hold you

This is killing me! What if she doesn't come home? He thought anxiously. What if I've stuffed us up because I was being a jerk? Could I plead temporary insanity by means of eggnog?

He checked his watch,

Three and a half hours…

'Cause your love's the killin' kind

Your love's the killin' kind (killin' kind)  
Oh, yeah

I'd die, baby  
Ooh, I'd die for your darlin'  
Just want to say I'm sorry  
Oh, I'd do anything  
Anything

"You're home!" He said and swept her up in his arms when she walked through the door. She gave him the same look she gave the IAB guy when he asked her out (When he noticed, he let go and took a step back).

"Please forgive me?" He asked and cringed.

"What?" She laughed.

"Please, please, please forgive me?" He begged as he knelt in front of her and took her hands. She had no idea whatsoever what he was talking about but she always enjoyed watching him squirm.

"Mac I don't know." She said and bit her lip.

"I'll do anything, just say you've forgiven me? I can't stand this!"

"Well if you're going to apologize properly I think you should make a full sentence at least."

"Stella, I am so, so, _so_ sorry I laughed at your reindeer earrings with flashing noses." He said. She read the terror across his face and laughed.

"You thought that's why I left? I hate them too, I only wore them because Aiden asked me to." She shook her head. Mac stood up slowly.

"Then where did you go?" He asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said secretively.

"What does that mean?"

"Did you see me get a phone call?" She waited for him to nod before continuing. "I had something on order that I had to pick up." She smiled.

"But then why were you gone so –?" Stella pressed her index finger to his lips to silence him.

"Mac, shut up. We're under the mistletoe." Stella smiled at him and pursed her lips enticingly. That was an offer Mac Taylor couldn't refuse.


	2. And So This Is Christmas

"I can't believe you convinced me to sit on the floor." He yawned and flopped onto the carpeted floor.

"Come on Mac!" She whined. "Be six again!"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes.

"Merry Christmas." Mac said and handed her a long rectangular package. She unwrapped it carefully and a wry smile crossed her face.

"Swabs. I knew there was a reason I kept you around." She laughed.

"Well maybe I'm saving the best for last." He suggested slyly. "Besides, you said you were out and you can't keep stealing them from my kit."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special. I was going to give you the good one but now you have to wait." She said in a tone that would usually be followed by a 'tisk, tisk'

"Here." She said and passed him a small box before getting up. "I'm going to make coffee. Hey it's snowing!" She smiled.

"I know, I'm sitting here in pygama pants."

"Shut up, Taylor." She said affectionately and kissed the side of his head as she walked past.

"Thanks for the swabs." She said as she walked to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to buy me a new watch." He called out.

"I didn't. I just got the old one fixed. I figured it was only fair since I broke it."

She smiled to herself as she remembered the day she broke it…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mac was in the shower and she was screaming at him. Her whole body was tense with fury.

"Damn it Mac I can do this case!" She yelled.

"Stella." He said in his high and mighty, authoritative, 'I'm the boss' way that she detested (Most of the time).

"Don't 'Stella' me Mac Taylor! I can't believe you took me off the case!" She hissed.

"You're too emotionally involved, Stella. Listen to yourself."

"I can't believe you pulled rank on me! We're supposed to be partners!"

"Stella, I'm your boss." He said matter-of-factly.

"I guess I just assumed that sleeping with you -"

"Might mean that you get special privileges?" He asked cruelly. He normally wouldn't even think about talking to her like that but he was pissed and she was questioning his (_authority_) objectiveness.

"Might mean that you care a little, is what I was going to say. It might mean that you would listen to me, that's all I thought." She said poisonously as she heard the water turn off.

"The decision's final Stella. End of conversation." He said in a very final way as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He dried his head with a hair towel and looked at her to see if she would keep fighting – correction:

How she would keep fighting.

"I hate you!" She screamed and threw the first thing she could get her hand on, which happened to be his watch. It clipped his ear (at the time he though it hurt almost as much as a bullet graze) and then it smashed on the wall behind him. Mac was halfway between laughter and utter shock. She threw a watch at his head for God's sake!

Unsatisfied with her lack of sufficient contact she picked it up again and threw it at the back of his head as he walked out.

"Ouch!" He said and put his hand to his head.

"I can do this fucking case, Mac." She said bitterly and stormed out of his apartment.

He jumped when he heard the door slam and picked up his shattered watch.

She was back on the case by the end of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Two pots of coffee later they were down to one present each.

"You go first." She said.

"No you go first." He retorted.

"Paper scissors rock?" She suggested. He laughed and rolled his eyes

"Paper covers rock!" Stella said triumphantly. "I always thought you were a rock kind of guy."

He smiled knowingly as he passed her a small wrapped cube.

"Oh my God." She breathed as she lifted out a delicate silver necklace out from a Tiffany's box.

"A diamond shaped diamond." She smiled.

"I thought it was perverse enough to be interesting." He shrugged.

"Did you get this specially cut?" He nodded almost sheepishly.

"Wow. I'd better be nice to you." She said and kissed him.

"I just thought, it's our first Christmas and -"

"Stop explaining! I love it." She cut him off and kissed him again.

"I'm glad you love it. I love you." He took the necklace out of her hand.

"I love you too." She smiled and held up her hair for him to put it on.

"Perfect." He beamed.

After examining her necklace for another minute and kissing him again she turned around and picked up a medium sized present.

"Okay, open this one." She said with an excited look on her face.

"Is this The One?" He joked.

"Yes. For your information, this is The One."

"Are you saying this is better than the watch?"

"I like it better. It was a hell of a lot harder to find, too." She said and shook her head and watched as he unwrapped his present. His face lit up like a small child.

"I found how to make you six again didn't I?" She grinned.

"I think you did." He grinned as he examined his knockoff Mack truck that was missing its 'k'.

"What gave you this idea?"

"Do you remember years ago just after we met you said that when you were little you wanted your parents to change your name so it had a 'k' like the truck? I thought if I couldn't bring the 'k' to you then I should take it away from the truck."

"You're brilliant." He grinned.

"I thought you'd like it." She smiled happily. She had never been so pleased with herself.

"What happened to that mistletoe?" Mac asked, looking around.

"I put it somewhere it could be better utilized." She said with a sly grin on her face.

"Hmm" He said thoughtfully and kissed her.

"You know I told Danny we couldn't go to his party." Mac said.

"That's very good." She whispered. She stood up and led him to the bedroom.

"Merry Christmas Stella." He whispered and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas Mac." She said against his lips. He pulled back and considered her for a moment. He glanced at the mistletoe and grinned.

"Just for the record, I think this is a much better spot for mistletoe."


End file.
